


Flying Away

by operation_swanqueen



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: And kinky, F/F, my first POI fic!, root and shaw are fucked up, very kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/operation_swanqueen/pseuds/operation_swanqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw knew Root would be kinky. She knew that Root would like it rough, hard. She knew that Root would be dominant. She knew that Root would be submissive. She knew that everything would depend on the setting and the context. She knew that the only way that fucking Root would ever work out was if she was the same way. Thank god she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Away

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: My first POI fic! this is exciting. I don't really know how to write these characters, and since it's not swan queen, I probably won't right it as much. they are certainly fun though. So please leave a comment and kudos, bc it means SO MUCH to me. 
> 
> Disclaimer-- I don't own these characters or POI

Shaw knew Root would be kinky. She knew that Root would like it rough, hard. She knew that Root would be dominant. She knew that Root would be submissive. She knew that everything would depend on the setting and the context. She knew that the only way that fucking Root would ever work out was if she was the same way. Thank god she was.

Root is probably the most kinky person she has ever fucked. Root loves to be tied up. She loves to be spanked and slapped and yanked. One of Shaw's favorites, fuck, she'll get wet just thinking about it, was that one kink of Root's. She loves getting held at gunpoint or a knife at her throat, Shaw's fingers pulling in and out slowly, thumb lightly circling her clit, all the while knowing that if she comes before Shaw lets her, shit would go down. Root adores bleeding, or making Shaw bleed. Shaw always bites a little too hard on her lips or her neck, just hard enough to watch deep crimson drip down her chest, or get licked off by her tongue.

Root loves pain. Or rather, the idea of it. Anything that involves giving or receiving pain, Shaw knows from experience, makes Root drip with arousal. Sometimes Root will press her palm on her throat until she struggles to breathe, or scratch deep cuts down her back. Root'll sink her teeth into her shoulder and smirk obscenely when Shaw whimpers almost embarrassingly. Root loves the threat of getting caught, or getting in trouble. One day, Shaw was zip tied to some guy's desk (they were bored and had a long time to wait before the guy would be arriving, don't judge. And like Shaw said, they were both fucked up and kinky) bent over the edge as Root stood over her, dragging the point of her pistol down her spine slowly. "What if", Root's soft whisper caused her to shiver. "What if Mr. Thornwall came in, right now, and saw you like this, _Shaw_? What if he saw you bound to his desk, almost nude, with me holding my gun to your back? What do you think he would do?" Shaw growled and glared up at her.

Shaw never did get that orgasm. Unfortunately, Finch had sent a warming approximately two minutes before Mr. Thornwall arrived, so Root never got past teasing.

They still want to kill each other, of course. This was something Shaw doesn't think will ever really go away. But they take it out on each other with whips and gags and blindfolds instead of with bullets. There's always a violent element to their sex, which is present, even during those more (Shaw cringes) domestic nights. Root loves to be slapped. And Shaw is always more than happy to do just that. At first, Shaw wasn't sure what she wanted when she said, tone dropped into a seductive rasp, "Slap me". Sure, hand collided with cheek, but it wasn't a _slap_. "Harder." For once, Shaw didn't want to hurt her, so it was only a tad harder than the first. "Awe, is Little Miss Grumpy Pants afraid to hurt me? That's surprising." Root had purred. Shaw's cheeks flushed and anger bubbled up in her stomach. "I'm not afraid to hurt you." she snarled. "Show me _. Slap me, Shaw_." And she did. Hard. Hard enough that anyone else would have come back up with tears in their eyes. But Root did not look pained at all. No, on the contrary. She turned back around, pupils blown wide, face flushed, and a hungry look on her face when she moaned, "Again."

Root has a thing for her hair. During work, she always plays with it, twisting it, twirling it around in her fingers. One their shifts end, though, the soft toying fingers work their way up higher and grip a handful of her soft brunette hair. "If you fuck up my hair, I will taser you." Root tugs, her grip becoming increasingly tighter until Shaw's eyes water and her lips part in a tiny mewl. Licking her lips, Root sucks and nips at her exposed neck and jawline.

Root is also gentle, and it touches Shaw in a way that confuses her. Root makes her feel something. Soft, lingering touches, and slow, sensual kisses. Taking her time, using her mouth to find those spots that make Shaw _explode_ and being extra attentive and tentative to each one. It's a different kind of ownership. It's not the kind of "mine" that's growled when Shaw spanks her, her pale ass growing a delicious shade of red as her fingers drive deep inside of her. It's more of the "I'm so glad that you're mine" kind of ownership, and it does something to Shaw that she has never felt before. Root is kind of sweet, in her own fucked up way. No matter how rough they need it sometimes, Root's first touch or lick of her sex is always gentle. No matter how much  Shaw tries to deny it, she knows there is something there. It was something that has nothing to do with the sex. But no, Shaw doesn't really care about her. Not at all.

Shaw couldn't care less about Root's feelings. It's not like she has any, anyway  (Shaw knows that she does, but doesn't like her enough to acknowledge them, not in the way normal people do. But she's not normal). Shaw doesn't care what happens to her, as long as she doesn't die.  Shaw doesn't care what she's been up to, doesn't care where she got that tremendously ugly thing that she calls a hat, doesn't care how her day has been. Shaw knows that they both know that the relationship they have is pretty screwed up. It's exhausting and it's addictive and many might call it something along the lines of unhealthy. And Shaw, for the most part, agrees with those people. There's nothing healthy about them as individuals, in fact, they are probably the most fucked up people out there. But, for some completely fucked up reason, it works. They work. Because- at least for Root and Shaw- there is a huge difference between caring about someone, and loving them.


End file.
